


happier days

by Natade13 (orphan_account)



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, i have a lot of feelings about the field siblings, if you squint. at one line, kind of implied aolight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Natade13
Summary: Life was better for the Fields after the second Nonary Game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished 999 yesterday and it was. it was something all right. field siblings are definitely my favorites, with the kurashikis right behind and then everyone else. except ace and kubota fuck them

They were happy.

It had been so long since they had been able to live in peace, not since Clover was 9 and could play in the park all day long without fear, not since Light was 15 and could sit in a field by himself without being afraid of a presence he may not be able to hear.

But now, the Nonary Games were over. They could live knowing Gentarou Hongou was in jail where he belonged, and his colleagues were dead. 

Light wished their mother understood that there was no more reason to fear. She was terrified, anxious that her children would be taken from her again. Afraid they wouldn't come back next time. 

The bodyguards she assigned were tolerable, if patronizing and suffocating. Any freedom Light and Clover could've had was restricted now. 

They wouldn't just accept it. They were adults. They planned late at night, and over notes in brail that only the two of them could read.

They left a letter of course, when they left. Leaving without announcement would leave their mother panicked, and they knew she'd do anything to find them again. They took a train to a city two hours away, and Light knew they'd be happier.

The second floor apartment they'd found was small, with a compact balcony on one side and pastel walls that the fashionista in Clover appreciated deeply. Light appreciated that he no longer had to reorient himself in their home every time their mother rearranged the furniture on a whim.

Clover strung up fairy lights in nearly every room, and set vases of flowers upon nearly every table. While he couldn't see the beauty of her chosen flowers, Light was proud of what she'd chosen and the floral scent that now filled every room. 

It didn't take long for Clover to find a job waitressing at a local cafe, and Light started playing the harp more publicly. Between the two, they were doing well. 

Of course, there were the nights where Light would wake up trembling and struggling to breathe, his shoulder aching and his torso burning with a phantom pain from injuries from decades past or timelines that had gone differently. The nights where Clover wrapped her arms around him and reminded him that they were alive, they were okay, they weren't hurt - physically. 

There were the nights where Clover would awake sobbing and screaming, blood on her hands that only she could see and the weight of other's lives crushing her, images from pasts that weren't her own, not in this life. Those nights Light sat beside her and whispered reassurances in her ear, she didn't kill them, he was okay, they were okay.

There were days where Light wouldn't have the energy to leave his bed, days where Clover wouldn't find the courage to step outside by herself. 

Some afternoons Clover came back from work complaining about handsy customers, and she always assured Light that they were punished every time by either her or her girlfriend. Some mornings, Light would prepare their morning coffee while listening to a late-night text from Aoi complaining about his own customers. 

They had bad days, of course, but the good days were enough to overpower that. They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblrs lesbiankano if you wanna cry over 999 with me


End file.
